Queer Practicality
by Silveryfox
Summary: Kagome was suddenly murdered and surprisingly, she find herself as a ghost and tries to solve her own case with the help of a very bad-tempered Inuyasha who is a cop on suspension. How will they team up if they can't stand each other?
1. How It All Started

Author Notes: I just came up with a new story and I hope it will turn out good.

**__**

Queer Practicality

Chapter 1

How it all started...

"Sango, we have to get going unless you want to be late for the conference meeting again." Kagome impatiently cautioned her close friend Sango. "You know happens if we're tardy once more." She sighs. "Our boss won't be happy about it you know. The last time we had to do like mountain piles of paper work. I don't want to imagine anything worser than that which is about to come true, whatever it is if we don't move." 

"I know but it's not our fault that we're in a traffic jam you know, besides how can we move. So I think he will let us off the hook and be lenient this time. So relax Kagome I don't think we'll be in trouble." She reassured her anxious friend with an encouraging smile. 

"Yeah but it is our fault that we bumped into those two jerks and had to start a quarrel with them and forgot about the time!" She bangs her fist on the wheel. 

"Oh right that is our fault." Realization struck her with guilt. 

"We are in a major crisis of getting fired!" Kagome furrowed her brow. 

"That's a little overstated I think."

"It's all that arrogant jerk's fault! That idiot. I just accidentally bumped into him and I did apologized to him politely and all but nooo.... He just had to criticize me and worst of all, he called me Kikyou! The nerve he has.... " She smoldered in anger.

"He knows Kikyou?"

"Yeah, I suppose." She blandly replied.

"Hmm... I wonder who he is? As far am I concern, Kikyou doesn't have that many friends or maybe even none."

"Who cares? If he's a friend of Kikyou then he is worser than a jerk."

"Speaking of jerks, I think the one I encountered was worst than you. That idiotic pervert... caressing my butt." She fumed at the thought. "But at least I get to slap that pervert." Sango said with a satisfied smirk.

"At least you got your revenge."

"Didn't you trip him though?" 

"But how come the steam is still boiling inside of me?! Aaaaahhh!" She shouts. 

"All out yet?"

"No but it's better than before."

"Good."

"Yep and so now we are going to step out of our car and run to work. It will be only 30 minutes away." She opened the door and stepped out of the vehicle. 

"What! So we just abandon the car out in the streets!" Sango retorted.

"We could either do that or stay stuck here and anticipate terrible punishments later on." Kagome grunted out.

Sango gave a long sigh but she agrees with Kagome. "Okay let's go." Without wasting time, she popped out of the car and secures the lock. 

"The worst thing is that we're wearing suits and these high-heels otherwise we could run faster." Kagome looked down at her outfit.

"No use talking and start running." Sango already made a head start and past by Kagome. 

"Wait up you cheater!" Kagome dashed after Sango in the fastest speed she could undertake due to the shoes. "Sango how can you run so fast, especially with these shoes?"

Kagome tried as hard as she can to keep up with her friend. All she saw was the back of her with her long, black pony tail flying. 

As though they were running a marathon, they scurry nonstop until they reach the corporation, similar to rabbits when foxes chased them. Down the streets, bystanders could see two young, desperate girls flew by close together in full speed. 

~«*»~

"Kagome! Sango!" Workers outside the boss's room could hear the C.E.O. yelling. "You guys were fifteen minutes late for the meeting." He said calmly and coldly, which usuallly meant danger of getting fired to an employee.

Quickly Kagome raised her hands in defense. "Let me explain." Kagome tried to manage a smile. 'Okay Kagome think of some good excuse to bail you out.' She watched intently at her boss face to see if there's any kind of reaction. 

"So what have you got to say this time?" He looked at his employee with his golden eyes. 

"First of all..." she put her hands behind her back, "we're really sorry. You see we got into this stupid traffic jam which we waited for like half-an-hour and then we had to abandon our car at the side of the road and run all the way, actually darting down four streets to get here. We tried our best to be here on time." She spoke in a very apologetically way. "We are really sorry."

After thinking for several minutes the boss actually changed his attitude. "Well I guess I can be tolerant and excuse you guys this time but I warn not to be late again or else, got it." His expression turned more pleasant, although still stoic and but at least without the threatening glare.

"Thankyou!" Kagome and Sango lit up, relieve spread over their faces. They looked at each other and nodded and begin to approach the door. 

"Hey I'm not finished yet. Kagome, stay for a bit. I have something to tell you. Sango you may go." Kagome halt with a sigh and saunter back to the chair, sitting facing her boss while Sango exits the office.

"Is there something?" Kagome asked, slightly anxious. Her fingers were fiddling with the rim of her skirt while eyeing the aristocratic man reaching his drawer to extort a folder. 

"Yes." Giving her a weird look. "I'd decided to give you this project." He hands her the file.

"Are you sure boss? You're giving me this project? Even after I'm tardy for three days straight?" She eyed her boss in disbelief and then hurriedly averted her gaze down to the top of the desk, afraid that it will aggravate him. 

"Yes I repeat I'm giving you this project and you are incharged of it but you're also working with Kikyou. And you better not disappoint me, understand." He confirms.

"Why?" Her smile faltered.

"You may take this as a punishment but it just part of your work. You both are good working with these market sales but together you will make the best. Now I want this commercial to be successful."

"You do know that we have some...uh hum.... issues between us and so I don't it's best that we should work together." 

"I know so that why I'm giving you guys time together to work it all out. This is for the Pessotto Company's benefit you know, so don't mess up."

"Why not give it to Kouga or Sango then?" She asked promptly.

"Because they already got like a million things in their hands to close up. Plus you already finished a few and I must say I'm quite impress that you did it in such a short time and without any blunder too. Uh hem" -he held his hand up in a fist when he coughs. 

"But-"

"No buts just do it." He commanded, cutting her complaint.

"Yes sir, Mr. Sesshoumaru." Kagome simply nodded. 

~«*»~

'Okay okay, today's a bad day, a very bad day indeed!' She seethed. All the other workers could feel her gloomy aura emitting from her signaling for them to stand aside and not to be in her way. 'Out of all the people in this company why do I get stuck with her? So not fair! Hmmph... I bet Kikyo will react the same.' She starts tapping her pen on the desk with her right hand and fiddling her necklace with the other. 'Actually she hadn't always been like this but ever since I got to sit on the same position as her she's been such a ill-tempered bitch. She just has to disagree with everything I say or do. She used to be so friendly and welcoming but I guessed she just got jealous and turned sour.' She gave another scowl. 

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. "Come in." Kagome answered without looking up to see who because she was too occupied with her writing utensil.

"Hm... I guess you already had the talk with our boss."

Kagome abruptly lifted her head up and stare at the person entering her office. "Kikyou, what do you want?" She asked the paled-faced woman that is standing still before her desk.

"Nothing just stopping by and say hello, because we be working together soon." She gave the girl an insincere smirk and left at the door.

Of course this only worsens Kagome's mood more.

~«*»~

Kagome steps out of her office, closing the door behind her, and heads to the printer with the files in her hands.

"Hey Kagome." A person tapped her shoulder from behind.

She turned around, "Oh hi Kouga." She said in the same old mood, obviously hasn't change since this morning.

"Hey are you busy this evening?" He asked approaching closer to Kagome and held both of her hands in his.

"Yes I am really busy." She instantly. "As a matter of fact, I have a new project to work on." She wanted to end the conversation as quickly as possible. "I'm sorry but-" she tried to pull her hands out of his strong grip.

"Well then next time then." He cutted her off and grinned. He unwillingly let go of her hands and turned around to travel back to his work office with his long, black pony swinging behind him. 

"Whoa what's with him?" Sango came up to Kagome. "He never seems to get it, does he?"

"I guess not." Kagome shrugged. "I mean I'd already turned him down a hundred times but he still doesn't give up. Well you got to admit it; he's very persistent. Too bad I don't like him anymore than a friend."

"You could just say it to him."

"I know but I don't want to hurt him, anyway I don't want to lose a friend. I mean I don't know how he will react."

"Okay whatever you want. Hey but I know that there's some people that do like him." Sango laughed.

"You mean Ayame and Yura." Kagome blinked.

"Don't we have good observation?" She high-fived Kagome.

They both were the best of friends because they can always start a topic whenever they get together and chat ceaselessly while laughing their heads off. Whilst gossiping, they started to walk down the hall to where the copier is located. 

"Yura is obvious of course; she is always following him and trying to do anything to seduce him. Ayame is quiet but I can see it in her eyes." Kagome said as she's watching the light scanning the original copy.

"Well I think Yura is the insane type and she will do anything just to get him. Ayame... she's the kind that doesn't do any thing at all." She said holding the files she already copied in her grasp and stand waiting patiently for her friend beside the copier. "Anyways I think Yura is starting to get jealous of you." She now had a serious tone. "She is always throwing you menacing glares, haven't you noticed that?" 

"Hmm..."

"Just look out for her." 

Kagome gave Sango an appreciated smile. 

"By the way what had Sesshoumaru said to you?"

"Oh yeah," returning back to her previous mood," he said I have another project to work on. And as always he hopes that it will be another ideal commercial for the products."

"Well...isn't that good but you sound so miserable." She replied with a perplexed tone. "What's the problem about it?"

"The problem is..." already annoyed, "is that I'm working with Kikyou." She said it bluntly. Sango was taken aback but she nodded in agreement. 

'Uh oh. The day that Kagome and Kikyou working together in perfect harmony is the day that the sun rise up in the west.' Sango mused.

"I'm really tired already and I still have a lot of things to finish. A lot of things had been going on lately." Kagome said in exhaustion. "Have I told you yet?" 

"You mean the unexpected boyfriend of your mother that popped out of nowhere?"

"Yeah I mean I never ever hear my mother or grandpa mentions it before and just starting two weeks ago I suddenly have soon-to-be father. It just doesn't feel right." She put her hand against her forehead. "Now he is always coming over like he owned the house or something. And for some reason I don't think I trust him though. The best way is to wait and see I guess. I have been down on my luck lately."

"Hey there are ups and downs."

"Yeah but I really hate my vicissitude of luck. It always seems like I'm at the bottom of the hill though."

"Hey I just thought of a fun activity that we could do. It's a good idea to get rid of stress but we need more people though. Oh never mind we could all of them to go."

"What are you talking about?"

"A war-game." 

~«*»~

"Don't you think that the two girls we met this morning are cute, Inuyasha? Especially the older one with the burgundy eyes." He asked his pal which is sitting across from him drinking his coke.

"Keh, she was the one who slapped you Miroku." He smirked.

"Well I like her attitude." He continued to fantasize while Inuyasha rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Beautiful eyes... perfect body...."

"God you're such a pervert." Then he remembered the incident with the girl. "It weird though...." He had baffled look. "That girl had a similar resemblance to Kikyou."

"You like her...." Miroku said teasingly.

"Hmph....I'm not like you, you pervert. As if I like that girl...that stupid wench. She tripped me right at the sidewalk made me fall face down." He crossed his arms.

"And I thought you have great reflexes. Oh look at the time. It's time to get going or we'll be late for the session." 

"I don't know why I even bother to volunteer for it."

"Well if it's not for your tough, or should I say, _aggressive_ actions in catching criminals then you wouldn't be suspended and since you're on suspension you have nothing better else to do. So you might as well be training others or yourself in the time being until you realized what you had done wrong." Miroku reasoned practically.

"You're not my mother."

"So?"

"So I'm going to crack your head open if you say anymore of your logical reasonings!"

"Your check."

"Again?" He asked incredulously. "C'mon you know I'm on suspension."

"Fine but you owe me." Miroku sighed.

~«*»~

"So what's with this war game? It better be worth my time." Kikyou sat mannerly with her legs crossed on the bench. "If it's not for this EQ training, I wouldn't be here. Look at this army outfit I'm wearing, it even smells." 

"Shut up. Stop your moaning and groaning for god's sake." Kouga growled.

"You tell her Kouga." Yura said perkily, keeping her eyes glued to him. 

"Oh please." 

"Guys, just think of it as some activity to keep you fit and in shape. Besides it could take out some stress." Sango spoke up.

"Sango did you say that this was an EQ training thing?" Kagome whispered to Sango.

"Actually I mentioned to the boss that it would be a great idea for all the co-workers to go out and do activities together as a reward for all the hard work and to improve relationships between workers."

"No wonder."

Just as Kagome finished talking a whistle blew, signaling for group, which is starting to get impatient after waiting for 15 minutes under the tent with mosquitoes and the unpleasant heat, to march out to the opened area in the tarmac. They all stand straight in a single row facing their instructors. But to Kagome and Sango dismay, the two that appeared to be their instructors were the two they met this morning. 

Miroku walks towards them first followed by Inuyasha on his usual sulky mood. They observe their class and also recognized the two girls. In Inuyasha's eyes, he also noticed Kikyou in the back, who was becoming mosquito food. Actually he find the sight quite amusing and tried to concealed his grin by looking down; most of his face covered by his bangs.

"My lucky day." Miroku said silently to himself so no one could hear him, save for Inuyasha who has sensitive ears and as well as standing next to him. 

"Why does it have to be them?" Sango whispered to Kagome as she drooped her head.

"Just my luck." Kagome sighed and lowered her head to look down also. 

"Good afternoon." Miroku politely greeted them. "Let me introduce us first. My name is Miroku Kazan. And my friend here is Inuyasha Hitoushi. Now we are all here for training right. Well the first thing you have to know is to follow orders." He said while stealing glances at Sango. Sango's eyes which noticed it, begans to twitch in fury. Miroku that also become aware of her glares quickly looked away. "Now Inuyasha," he turned to him, "would you please explain the instructions to the training?"

"Sure why not." He smirked and cocked his head. "First we'll be divided into two teams. Each team will try to get to the top of the hill and retrieve the yellow flag. And of course the team that obtained the flag will be the winner. Whenever you get hit, you will immediately raise your hands and leave the area. Everyone clear?" He then looked around the group. "You" he pointed to Kagome. "Stand up and come over here please." 

"Me?" Kagome walked up to him.

"As you see the paint-balls have colors." He held the gun up and just fired at Kagome's protective covering.

"Hey! -" She jerked when he fired again.

"I told you all to raise your hands when you're shot!" He brusquely shut her. 

"What the-" She bursted in fury and walks up closer to him 

"Now go to the restrooms and get that stain washed out right now!"

"You-" 

"Move!" He barked at her as he confronts her face to face, his tip of of nose pointing at hers while they glared at each other; her brown eyes vs his violet. 

Feeling a little defeated, she then stomped off wrathfully beside him. Partially because she doesn't want to be embarrassed in front of the others and moreover, she wants to get as far away from him as possible. 

'I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him.' She perpetually recites this mantra inside her mind as she walk to and out of the bathroom till when she bumped into Sango.

"Kagome...." Even Sango's a bit scared when she looked at her. "He must have really pissed you off."

"Hell no! I'm going to get my revenge." She curled her fingers into a fist.

~«*»~

_beep_

At the sound of the whistle, the two troops scattered through out the field with their hands clutching the prototypes and ready to shoot at their enemies. Meanwhile they hid or crouched behind these stone tablets that were made for defense in the game. 

'Now where's Inuyasha? Hmm....' Kagome sneakily cocked her head from her place to scan the area. 'Ah ha.' She spotted him near the tree. She holds out her firearm and pulled the trigger, hoping she got him. But as on instinct, he ducked at the very second and quickly averted his eyes to his shooter. 'Darn.' She stooped down when she noticed him looking to her direction.

'Oh...two can play that game.' Inuyasha sneered and switched to another position to aim the gun at her but she was gone. 'What the-' he began to search with his eyes. 'There.' He spied the girl from behind, crouching adjacent to the stone tablet. 'Got ya.' He fired.

"Ow!" A voice shouted out.

'Oops. I guess I got the wrong girl.' Inuyasha shrugged. 

"That's it! Stop! Stop the game!"

"What's the matter with you, Kikyou?" Kagome took off her helmet and took a step forward, a short distance from Kikyou.

"Shut up you traitor!"

"What are you talking about? If you're not satisfied that you got shot you could just go again." 

"Haven't you hit me enough on everything I do at work and now you have to hit me with a paint-ball gun!"

Everyone on the field paused, witnessing the two's dispute. 

"Alright! Stop it already. Geez what's wrong with you women. Damn you all pissed me off." Inuyasha, getting annoyed by them, stands in a few feet behind Kagome while Miroku and Sango starts to walk towards the group.

"Shut up Inuyasha. No one asked for your concern." Kikyou snapped angrily.

"Keh. I'm not even interested of getting myself embroiled in these silly cat fights." 

"I had enough of you!" She turned to Kagome. "At work you always take the things I want! You just have to exceed me don't you? I hate you! I wish you would disappear off the face of this world!" She lifted her paint-ball shooter and starts shooting madly at Kagome on her protective covering.

Kagome rolled her eyes in response while Kikyou continues to fire at Kagome until the paint-balls run out.

That's when the real gunshot rang out.

As though in slow motion, a deadly silence surrounds them as the bullet shot directly at Kagome, aiming at her heart. Agony hit her at full blast when the incisive bullet pierce through her, penetrating her heart and reaching into Inuyasha's in the same shot but didn't perforate. Right when the bullet hit him, an ethereal swirl of thin air also pierce in simultaneously. 

For a moment no one said a word. They were all in astonishment by the very scene from the attack to now where Kagome and Inuyasha are slowly collapsing onto the ground. Then everything came back to life. Miroku and Sango hurried to their friends that are lying lifeless on the ground without a sound, whilst others set off to locate a phone to call the ambulance and the police. Some were still freezed by the sight like Kikyou for instance. Not long afterward the resonance of an ambulance can be heard nearby, coming closer on their direction. 


	2. Surprised to be Dead

Author's Notes: I know it was a bit confusing in the first chapter but it will be cleared up soon and things will make more sense.

**__**

Queer Practicality

Chapter 2

Surprised to be Dead

Hectic and active as always in the hospital, the doctors and nurses rushed back and forth in the emergency room with their hands full. 

Just now there are two patients that are in a grave situation and in a dire need for a surgery—a matter of life or death which is not to be taken as a pun.

Both Inuyasha and Kagome were in the same condition. They were placed still on the bed in their own room with their oxygen masks on. The doctors and nurses encircled the patient in this life-threatening situation to perform their duties in the surgery. They were basically carrying out the same procedures to Kagome and Inuyasha. But to no avail, the light beeps in the heart monitor have dropped to a monotonous drone in both patients. The doctors quickly resort to the defibrillator. Without wasting time the nurses obtained the gel pads and prepared for the doctor's next step. The doctors stand next to the patient, holding the paddles while their assistance nurses adjust the droning apparatus.

"Clear!" The people around stepped back as the doctors placed the paddles down on the patients' chests and snapped on the button. 

Kagome and Inuyasha's body jolted from the bed, responding to the force of the shock, but there was still no heartbeat. 

"Again. Clear!" The doctor repeated and placed the paddles down again, this time on a higher voltage. Once again both patients doesn't react to the electricity shock. Trying to revive the patients one last time, the doctors attempted again. 

This time something changed. 

Something they haven't expected.

Inuyasha's pulse had returned. The heart moniter was showing a feeble sign of bleeps and the patient's eyes slowly started to open slightly. 

"Doctor, he has a pulse." The nurse informed. 

"Quick. Send him to intensive care." The doctor brusquely commanded. 

__

Meanwhile in the other room, where Kagome are, the doctors and nurse still can't a pulse after several attempts. Believing that there's no hope at all, they shook their heads and stopped the defibrillator machine. "What is the time?" 

"2:12 pm." The nurse replied with a clip board in her hands.

"Mark the time. Certify." The doctor simply told the nurse and walked out of the cold emergency room to report the news.

~«*»~

__

Out of the emergency room, Miroku, Sango, and the Higurashi family sat anxiously on the benches waiting for God knows how long. 

"Please be okay. Please be okay." Mrs. Higurashi prayed which she quietly mumbled to herself.

The others were quiet though. 

Souta, Kagome's little brother, sat next to his mother and watched everyone, moving his pupils to one place then to another in curiosity while dangling his legs. Kagome's grandpa was staring at the door with his weary eyes, waiting for someone to come out. Miroku and Sango on the other hand, was sitting on the other bench next to theirs either gazing at the ceiling or the floor with their blank eyes, contemplating what had happened before their eyes not so long ago.

Just then the doctor walked out. At that second Mrs. Higurashi and the others rushed to the doctor, encircling him. 

"Is she all right?"

"Is he ok?"

"How is she?"

"Can we go see her?"

"Hold on." The doctor raised his hand in defense and tried to silence the crowd that is bombarding him with questions. "Let me answer your questions one at a time. Now are you the family or friends of the patients?"

"Yes." They all answered in unison. 

"The male patient, Mr. Inuyasha Hitoushi am I correct?" 

"Right." Miroku responded.

"He's very lucky. The bullet didn't pierce through his heart but he is still in a serious condition. However he will survive."

"What about my daughter, Kagome Higurashi?"

The doctor hesitated for a second. This was never an easy thing to say, but it is his job to break the news. "I'm sorry. The bullet had penetrated her heart, causing a major loss of blood. We did everything we could." 

With that said, Mrs. Higurashi broke down to sobs, followed by Sango, then Souta and finally to Grandpa. Although it was the more silent type in Grandpa unlike Mrs. Higurashi, who was really overwhelmed but not that the others aren't. Souta was hugging his mother with his face hidden—in fact, he was trying really hard to hide his tears since now he know that he had to be brave but due to the fact that he was just a kid at the age of ten, he can't stop the uncontrollably tears from falling, nonetheless he did his best to kept his facade from sinking—he did wept silently in grief for the death of his adored sister while trying to comfort his mom. 

"Why... why?" Mrs. Higurashi murmured while she had her hand over her mouth trying to conceal her sobs. 

"Kagome...." Sango closed her eyes as the tears trickle down her face relentlessly. 

Miroku stood there, looking at them. Indeed there was nothing he could do to ease them, so he just stood helplessly, watching Sango and Kagome's family weep in sorrow. But being the sympathetic person he is, he rested his hand on Sango's shoulder, who was actually standing next to him, to comfort her in this situation. 

This gave her a little shock in response. 

She turned her head and find Miroku looking down at her with his solemn, indigo eyes. 

The fact that Miroku-the-pervert would actually be sensitive and not to mention that his hand wasn't in the wrong place surprised her a bit. But other than that she was startled because suddenly of the connection without her awareness. She was quite tensed up even though it was just friendly pat. She regarded him with her tearful, magenta eyes and gave him a weak smile in return for showing his kindness.

Unbeknownst to Sango, that smile of hers was enough to melt his heart.

Before Miroku had the time to say anything, someone's cell phone rung.

......It appears to be his own cell, playing a very particular music of a song: 'Baby Got Back.'

Sango quirked her eyebrows and stared at him with wide eyes. A innocent grin curled on his lips and he sweat-dropped when Sango gave him that weird look.

"Excuse me." He quickly answered his cell phone. "Hello?"

"Miroku, get your butt back here right now."

"Yes, Sir Myouga. What's up?"

"You certainly know what's up. Where are you now?"

"At the hospital."

"We are interrogating the witnesses about the incident. We need you in here too and the victim's friend, Sango Ohaki."

"We'll be there right away." He naturally clicked the button and snapped the phone shut, ending the conversation abruptly. Turning his gaze back to Sango, he find her glaring at him with her arms crossed. Getting back to business he cleared his throat. "Ms. Ohaki, it seems like we have to be in the police station for some interrogation. So do you mind coming with me right now?" 

She narrowed her eyes while glaring at him even more menacingly.

"Alright. I swear I won't do anything." He figured that if he tried anything more she will surely pound him. 

"Fine. Let's get it over with." She replied bluntly. 

~«*»~

__

~At the Police Station~

"So what do you think of this?" Myouga asked while he joggled his soda can sitting on the top of the escritoire, his feet can't even reach halfway from the desk to the floor. He was really what they called a midget.

"Hmm... We inspected the field but I found nothing. The murderer must have known the victim's whereabouts that's for sure. So this person or persons must be acquainted with the victim." Miroku answered standing next to the sturdy, wooden chair.

"Any suspects?" Another officer stepped up.

"So far... the only suspect is Kikyo Shigame, Taika I assume." Their chief answered tersely.

"So jealousy is her only motive?" The apparently officer named Taika pondered.

"It was obvious that Kagome Higurashi had been friendlier and more welcoming in office than her and not to mention better than her in terms of working and popularity from what divulged from the witnesses that are either her friends or co-workers." He was in thought for a second. "It's not that difficult to imagine Kikyou Shigame killing Kagome Higurashi because of her bitter jealousy of her. But she seemed so calm though when we questioned her and she said that she's not the only one that resent her at work." Miroku analyzed.

"Who knows maybe Kagome Higurashi had other enemies?" 

Just then another person stepped into the office, holding a few files on his hand and passing it over to Myouga.

"Thankyou Akio." Myouga reviewed the files. "According to her family and friends, she was a person that can easily get along with other people and was not likely to make adversaries." 

"Oh... so Kikyou Shigame is the murderer."

"Noooo." He groaned. "She's the suspect number one."

"So who's the murderer again?"

"You know... you are a bit slow." Myouga mocked sarcastically.

"I know." Taika shrugged, not feeling any offended at all.

"Just forget it, Taika." Miroku shook his head.

"So now we'll keep Kikyou Shigame under surveillance and meanwhile checking the victim's relationships with the people she knows." Akyo concluded.

"Okay we have a lot to do in our hands." Miroku said.

"How's Inuyasha?" Myouga suddenly brought up.

"He's fine, Sir." 

"Good. All right then. Time to get cracking." His eyes were still pasted to the report. "Can one of you three lend me a couple of bucks for a cup of coffee?" 

No answer.

He looked up from reading the files and found everyone gone. "Where they go? Darn they run so fast."

~«*»~ 

It was early in the morning, around 3:00 am or so, the sky was nevertheless dark as ebony and plus there was a storm. The hospital was dead still and quiet. Even though it wouldn't be as scary as a haunted house but it's still kind of creepy when no one's around. It was raining hard outside. The pitter-patter of the incessant rain plummeting against the windows and the loud thunder roaring along with the instant flashes of lightning makes the thunderstorm twice as frightening. All the patients' room's lights are out except the lights out in the hallways and in the offices where some nurses are still working and checking on patients. The only sounds that can be detected outside of the patient's rooms were the nurses's pacing footsteps along the corridors. 

This is what gets on his nerves.

Just when it gets all peaceful and he's ready for bed after the nurses came like hundreds times to tell him to do so and there has to be little rackets that pops out of nowhere and bugs him. And when one's over, a moment of stillness reign but after for like a few seconds something else has to start—something that really irritates for someone that's in a bad mood. He had already squashed the stinking fly that has buzzing around the room, slammed the window shut because of the storm, and plopped the pillow over his head to muffle anymore sound. After all he had already been writhing around for an hour or two. 

~_ 15 minutes later~_

By some miracle, he finally got himself resting but unbeknownst to him this is not yet about to end. 

__

~ 1 hour later~

The rain still hasn't stop. The thundering has dwindled but the rain was coming down hard as ever. 

Although the thunderstorm continued, this doesn't affect him in anyway, for he was deep in his sleep, maybe even dreaming.

It was dark in the room except for the little nightlight and the slight shimmering beam through the blinds. From the inadequately lights in the room, a feminine silhouette was illuminated—her shadow moving within the wall and the floor. She stepped forward and gazed idly at Inuyasha's sleeping form.

Her face was contorted with confusion and anger. "Why did you survived and I didn't?!Why are you alive am I'm not?!?" Kagome screamed out, not caring if she could wake anybody up or not because no one could hear her at all.

At the sound of her voice, Inuyasha bounced right up where he lied resting; his eyes were still half opened. He was partially awake but he did acknowledged the fact that there was no one.

He cocked his head and cracked his neck. Hours of sleeping really do gets a person all sore and fuzzy. Especially in his case, well, let's just say that he had an awful day. Then at the sudden when he turned his head to look up, he found Kagome launching at him fiercely and grasping his neck in a terminal way and choking the daylights out of him. He caught her wrists and struggling to push the crazy woman away who is trying to kill him. 

With him thrashing and all, he woke up from his crazy dream, or then again, a nightmare with his arms still flinging around. Opening his eyes and taking a good look around, he reassured himself that it was only a dream but he did felt somewhat disturbed of dreaming about someone that had just died.

"Bitch..." he grumbled and along with other incoherent things.

Then he caught something from the corner of his eye.

The door was slowly opening, revealing a crack of brightness from the hallway. Inuyasha shielded his eyes from the light before he can adjust to it. A man was standing still at the doorway with his hands raised like a zombie. He was an old man with eyes as huge as chicken eggs and his long, grey beard reached to his chest.

"Give me back my bed." He mumbled as he started to approach Inuyasha. "Give me back my bed."

"Another dream..." Inuyasha groaned and smacked his forehead with his palm.

Inuyasha stared at him as he moves toward him. "Give me back my bed." He repeated. 

He shooked his head and tried to wake himself, or so he thought. But then he felt someone's hands tapped him by the shoulders. 

"What the hell—" Inuyasha felt the guy jolting him from the shoulders.

"Hey hey Mr. Totousai." A nurse came in and walked towards the two. She tapped on the old man's shoulder. "You forgot again. Your room is B107."

"Oh yeah it was." 

"Now let's go back to your room." The nurse led him out.

"Where am I again?" Both the nurse and Totousai walked out the room, leaving Inuyasha sitting in his bed with a sweat-drop. 

"When is this going to be over?" He let out a drawn-out sigh. 

~«*»~

"So I'm dead now." Kagome walked up to the rooftop of the hospital and sat on the platform. Instinctively she reached for her heart necklace that's bore on her neck and fiddled it frivolously whilst she was deep in thought. Her dull, brown eyes staring distantly forward at the rain. The raindrops were splashing callously on the tarmac at first but as the storm prolonged, the harsh droplets converted into a lighter spray of water. 

Although it was still a stormy weather outside but it didn't bother her. She was in fact dead so she was transparent. Nothing solid could collide into her or vice versa— she was unable to touch—one of the things ghost lacked. 

It's funny though. Always, whenever it was raining and it was just her lone self, she would sit next to the window and watch the rain. Somehow this is a way for her to alleviate stress and think clearer. But who would thought that this time, she would be sitting outside in the rain to think and can avoid getting drenched and from getting a fever. 

Just that and her life was over. 

Just how could have anyone predicted that? For a moment she was having all fun and games but then the second... she was watching her family and her friend wept over her death. 

It was heartbreaking for her. 

The sight of seeing it made herself cried. She tried to call out to them but no one could hear her or see her.

That was it.

__

No more hanging out. No more chatting with Sango. No more family times. No life. All gone thanks to the one who killed me. She said it miserably to herself. 

She all of a sudden become more fuming at the thought of her death.

__

Who could have been the murderer? Who would have wanted me out of the way so badly that he/she had to kill me? Well Kikyou would have been one major suspect. She sighed.

__

I hate this. If I died why am I still here? I mean... aren't I suppose to be actually be six-feet under? 

She hugged her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on them, feeling really lonely and lost. _What am I going to do? _Tears starts to well up in her eyes again. She buried her face in her arms, her smooth, black hair cascading on her back and her shoulders shaking intensely. "What.. am I.... going to... do..?" She nearly choked on a sob.

Her soft crying sound turned to louder sobs but it was stifled by the rain. 

__

I hate being alone. 

Suddenly she felt it's so quiet excluding her own sniffles. She lifted her chin and looked around her surroundings. The rain had stop. Gazing at the night sky with her weary eyes, she see that dawn is almost approaching. A soft, cool breeze drift by, swept her hair flowing. 

__

What's the use of sitting around anyways. Her conscience told her. 

__

Right I have to do something. Whoever killed me has to pay and for dear life he/she will or my name isn't Kagome Higurashi.

Realizing that this isn't the time to cry, she hoisted her hand from her embrace and brushed the tears from her cheeks. 

She has to get up. She still has unfinish business to do. She has to find the murderer, the one who had taken her life away from the ones she loved, in order to serve justice or render her a chance to rest in peace. 

Slowly she pulled herself up and straighten herself. Now she had only one thing in mind— revenge. But first she needs to find Inuyasha.

AN: Until next time ^.^;


End file.
